Touch of Magic: The Outtakes
by His Sparklyness
Summary: Please read Touch of Magic first, then come on and have a read. You know you like to be in Pervward's head.


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**~\*/~**

_**A/N: Please read the first eight chapters of 'Touch of Magic' BEFORE reading this. It will be better if you have. I promise. ;-)**_

_**My Edward has a potty mouth. You've been warned...**_

**~\*/~**

I was lying in the grass, panting and fucking sweating. That shit hurt like a bitch and I had to find a away to get up and get the hell out of there, before that thing came back and finished me off. Every time I tried to get up, my side would start fucking burning. I was bleeding all over the place and if that sonofabitch _didn't _come back, some fucking wild animal would come and finish my ass off when they smelled the blood. I must have been losing a lot of it because I felt myself slipping. Everything was fading and I was going into a dreamlike state. I tried to stop it from happening, but I kept floating in and out of fucking consciousness. Every time I faded, I was hit with another memory.

**~\*/~**

I'd been horsing around with my brother and Jazz. We'd just come from the pizza shop after playing some ball. It was cool. I was really excited, though I'd never admit it. Em had asked me if I wanted to play ball with him and some of his friends.

That was so fucking awesome! Em and his friends were already in Junior high and I was just his little bro. I mean, they were all grown so they didn't have to hang with me and Jazz. They had girlfriends and shit. That was nasty though, so I was glad it was just us guys that day. I had been so happy when he'd invited me. We were waiting for the bus and that's when I saw her being wheeled into the shop.

I froze.

The piano was made out of some dark wood. I wanted to touch it. I was sure it would sound way better than the keyboard my music teacher had leant me. I couldn't stay after school and practice because there was no one to come and pick me up at that time. Mr. Banner had given me his old keyboard so I could play at home. I could only play when _he_ wasn't there though. He said it gave him 'fucking headaches'. Mom had tried talking to him, but he'd told her to 'shut the fuck up' and locked her in her room.

When we'd gotten home, Em had told Mom I was staring at the piano. She went to the shop with me the next day and I got to touch it while she spoke to the guy at the register. I could hear them going back and forth about how much it was. The man wanted five hundred dollars. I knew I couldn't get it then. We didn't have that kind of money. I knew _he'd_ never give it to us. My mom tried to get the man to take one hundred 'cause that's all she had. I could feel the fucking tears pool in my eyes 'cause I knew we couldn't afford that shit. It was probably the last time aside from school I'd be able to touch a real piano. I took advantage since they were still arguing and ran my fingers across the keys.

I started to play the composition I'd been working on for the contest. I was right. The keyboard couldn't compare.

"Hey. No touching!" the man said.

I ignored him, knowing this was my only chance to hear what my song really sounded like. I kept on playing. I had been having a hard time coming up with a good melody for the end of the song, but standing there at that piano it all came together. I was able to come up with the final piece of the song.

It was Esme's song.

When I finished the final note, I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and walked to my mom. I was just going to tell her to forget about it. Maybe one day when I was older and I got a job, I'd make enough money and buy us a real piano so I could play for her. But the man was looking at me with wide eyes. I knew I was probably in trouble for not listening to him. I really hoped Mom wasn't mad at me.

"Magnificent," he breathed. "Who is that from, son? Bach? Sibelius? Dvorak?"

_Whoa,_ I thought. He liked music.

"Um, no. I… uh… that's me."

"What?"

"I wrote it."

"Impossible. You can't be more than what, eight, nine years old." He didn't believe me.

"He's very talented," my mom had said quietly.

"But… but… wait here."

He'd disappeared through a door that was behind the counter with the cash registers. I walked to Mom and took her hand. She looked so sad. I knew she was disappointed because she couldn't get me the piano.

"It's okay, Mom." I'd said. "I can get one when I'm older." I shrugged at her, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal.

_It was a big fucking deal._

I'd wanted that instrument with every fiber of my being at that moment.

"Oh, baby." She sobbed. "I want to give it to you. I want you to have everything."

I tried to reach up and wipe the tear from her eye, but I was too short. The door opened behind the counter and the man came back. He held a few papers in his hand and put on a pair of glasses. He looked through the papers furiously, sometimes muttering 'no, too easy'. He finally settled on one and he snapped his eyes to me.

"Can you read music, son?" Had I not just told him I'd written the song? I couldn't write music if I wasn't able to read it, could I? I just nodded my head at him. He looked at my mom straight in the eyes.

"I cannot give that piano to you for only one hundred dollars. It cost seventy five just to pick it up and bring it here," he said. I sighed, defeated. I tugged on my mom's hand, motioning for the door.

"But," he said. My head snapped up to look at him. I struggled to fight back the hope that wanted to surge through me.

"But _if_ you can play this," he said, holding out the yellowed piece of paper to me. "I'll give it to you for two hundred."

"But I just don't have that-" Mom started saying, before the man cut her off.

"If he can play it, I _promise_ not to sell it to anyone. I'll wait for you to come up with the money."

I was immediately sick with nerves. I hadn't even looked at what he'd given me to play. My mom looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I guessed she wanted to know if I thought I could play it or not. I looked down at the paper and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. I think I started shaking.

I looked up into the man's blue eyes, scared out of my fucking mind. I wouldn't be able to do it. I was going to disappoint my mom. I knew she thought I was the best, but she was my mom. She was supposed to think that shit.

"Sir," I started, my voice cracking. I had to clear my throat. "I've never played this before."

"It's okay baby," Mom started. "We'll save up. Even if we have to save for a whole year, I'll get it for you."

And I knew she meant it. I knew my mom would sacrifice everything just for me. She'd never get a haircut, she'd skip lunch every day, she'd pick up extra shifts at the diner. She would do whatever it took to give her children what they needed and wanted. I fought back my fear and straightened my back. If my mom could make sacrifices for us, then so would I. Even if I messed up, at least I'd know I did everything I could to try and help her. That's what she said families do. They help each other.

I looked up at the man again. "I'll try it sir." He smiled then shook his head seriously.

"Is there…" I looked around and spotted one. "May I borrow that chair please?" I nodded towards one in the corner.

He nodded and went and got it for me. I struggled to position it in front of the piano (cause it was taller than me), while he locked the door to the shop and turned the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

I took my seat and read every single note on the sheet music. My hands started shaking and I looked frantically over at my mom. She gave me a brilliant smile and nodded her head. This is it Edward, I thought. Make your mom proud. I took two deep breaths and prepared to play for the first time, Beethoven's _Piano Concerto No. 4 in G major._

I started out very slow, trying to feel the music. Mr. Banner had played this for us a lot in class, but he'd never tried to make _us_ play it. It was too advanced. As I got more comfortable, I started going faster. I was attempting to play it the way it was meant to be played.

That was a mistake.

About a minute and half in, I hit a dreadful note. My heart leapt into my throat and I knew I'd messed up. I did the only thing I could think of. I stopped waited five seconds, then picked it up from the bridge. I played the part where I had messed up over and did it right.

I continued playing, looking at only the sheet and the piano keys. I didn't want to risk a glance at the man or Mom, and mess up again. By the time I played the final note, I had made two more mistakes. Each time, I stopped, breathed, and played the part over making sure I played it correctly the second time around. I knew I'd killed all of my chances and I was struggling not to cry. I never saw Em crying and I wanted to be like him. I sat at the piano for a minute, trying to memorize the image. When I was done I stood up.

I walked towards my mom, glaring at my feet. I was fucking devastated. When I finally looked up the man was staring at me. Mom always told me to be nice and polite to people so I tried, even though I was defeated and wanted to cry.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, sir. I… uh, sorry I messed up." I heard my mom's sharp intake of breath. I knew she was getting ready to disagree with me.

"You can have the piano, son. I'll give it to you for free." He said quietly. He turned to my mom.

"Give me your address and I'll have it delivered."

_What?_

I stared up at him, shocked. Mom had the same look on her face. He'd said he couldn't give it to us for one hundred, now we were getting it for _free_?

I didn't understand.

"But sir, you said you couldn't sell it for one hundred." I reminded him. Mom had also told us to be honest.

"I know that, son. I changed my mind."

"Why?" my mom asked. I wanted to know too. She turned her entire body to him and was staring in his eyes. He stared right back.

"He played the song," he said. "And he played it beautifully." But I knew I hadn't.

"But sir, I made mistakes." I pointed out. "I made _three_ mistakes."

"What's your name, son?"

"Edward Anthony Masen, sir."

"What did you do when you made those mistakes, Edward?"

"Um, I stopped… then I played it over, sir."

"That's right. You didn't give up. I chose something that I knew you'd probably never heard of. I wanted to see what you would do. I saw you were scared, but you didn't let that stop you. When you messed up, you kept on going.

"Honestly, son, I was going to give it to you for two hundred even if you couldn't play the piece. I could see how much you wanted it. But then I heard you play and my God! You're a genius! I felt the music in my heart. I want you to be able to bring that joy to other people. That's why I'm giving it to you."

I was stunned. No one had ever done anything like that for me, or my mom. Not even _him_. I said the only thing I could think of.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You can call me Carlisle, Edward." He held out his hand to me and I shook it. He turned to my mom who had tears flowing down her face. He dug out a napkin from his pocket and gingerly dried her eyes.

We gave Carlisle our address; he gave us his phone number and told us to call him when it arrived. Mom thanked him again and we turned to leave. When I got to the door I looked back to the piano that would be mine the next day, and the man that had made it possible. Without thinking, I let go of my mom's hand and catapulted myself at him. I nearly took him down when I slammed into him. I thought he would be mad, but he just laughed.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." I practically screamed, as I hugged him fiercely. He chuckled even more.

"You're welcome, son."

**~\*/~**

I was a nervous wreck at school the next day. I hadn't wanted to go. I wanted to be home when the piano got there. Mom had made me go though. She told me if I didn't go I would have to wait until the weekend to play. There was no way I could do that, so I'd gotten dressed quickly and went to wait for the bus. I still had one more period to go. My leg was bopping up and down and I couldn't make it stop. I really hoped Jasper's dad was on time picking us up today.

Sometimes he would come late to get us because of his job. I never complained though. Mom always had work so she couldn't pick us up and _he_ never would. Me and Em always spent the afternoons at Jazz's until Mom came and got us. We'd have our homework done and we'd just shower, eat, and get in bed. I'd be going straight home today. Mom took the day off so she could be there when the piano was delivered. Mr. Whitlock said he wouldn't mind driving me and Em home.

When the last bell finally rang, I sprinted out of the door. My books had already been in my bag and I couldn't wait to get outside. Thankfully, Jazz's dad was already there. I waited impatiently for Jasper and we piled into the car when he finally came out. We said hi to his dad then I started telling him about what happened the previous day. He was happy for me. Jazz knew how much I loved playing. We drove another five minutes and stopped to pick up Emmett. I'd already told him what Carlisle had done. Em had bought me a card. I was supposed to write a thank you note on it and bring it to Carlisle.

When we finally got home I was almost vibrating with excitement. I thanked Mr. Whitlock for the ride. I told Jazz I'd see him tomorrow then bolted up the stairs. Em went to his friend's apartment on the lower level. I shoved my hand in my pocket and pulled out my key. I couldn't wait to see it in the spot Mom and I had picked out. I was getting ready to open the door when I heard it.

The most terrifying, agonizing sound I'd heard up until that point in my life.

My mother.

Screaming.

I shoved my key through the hole, twisting the knob quickly. I wanted to make sure my mom was okay. When I opened the door, I froze. My father had his hand around my mother's throat; the other was motioning to my piano.

"Where did you get the fucking money for this?" he spat. "Did you go in my box?" He always kept money in a shoe box for booze.

I watched in terror as my mom shook her head frantically. I was scared. I knew he got angry a lot when he drank but he never touched her. He never touched any of us.

"Stop," I said, as I walked through the door.

"We didn't pay for it. You're hurting me. Let me go." Mom wailed.

The sound pierced my heart.

"Oh, so you fucked for it? You fucking slut!" He shook her roughly.

"Stop, Dad." I said again. He pretended as if he hadn't heard me.

"No," Mom said. "I didn't do-" she didn't get the rest of the words out.

He'd let go of her neck but reached his fist back, then swung it forward. It connected with my mother's mouth. I was showered with blood when his fist broke the skin of her lip open. I started shaking as I felt something run through me. It felt like that time I'd put the hair pin into the plug in the wall. Mom staggered back, and then fell into the piano. The sound of the music set me in motion. I ran to my mom, throwing myself in front of her.

I had to protect her.

"No, Dad. STOP! Please don't hurt her, PLEASE! It was my fault I asked for it. I asked for the piano. Punish ME!"

My dad roughly pushed me out of the way, and grabbed my mom again. I was too small to help her. I thought I should go get Em but what would he be able to do? Nothing. I did the first thing that came to mind.

I ran to my mom's purse and poured out the contents. I searched through the debris, looking for the little white card. When I finally found it, I sprinted for the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed the number quickly, hoping he would pick up. After the second ring, someone said hello.

"Carlisle?" I screamed.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Edward Anthony Masen, sir. I need your help! Come quick he's hurting her."

"Who's hurting whom, Edward? What's going on?" As soon as he asked, my mom screamed again. I felt my blood boiling.

"Edward, was that your Mother?" he asked, panicked.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" my father yelled.

"Yes, Sir. My dad… he's hitting her and calling her names. I tried to stop him but I'm not strong enough. I'm too small. He won't listen." I said, my voice shaking.

"Listen to me, Edward. I want you to hang up the phone then call nine-one-one. Tell them exactly what you told me and give them your address. I'm on my way,"

"Okay, Sir." I said, just as a crash came from the other room. I hung up immediately then did what Carlisle had asked. I ran back into the living room and my father had my mom against the wall.

"You wanted to fuck, huh? Well I'm going to fuck you now."

"No!" Mom screamed. "Stop!" Her voiced was frightened and I could hear she was in pain. I wanted to help my mother. I wanted to do something, _anything_.

_Run, Edward! I don't want you to see this. Why won't you RUN?_

I couldn't leave her! I couldn't let him keep hurting her.

"Dad, please stop!" I begged him again.

He growled and turned around, dropping my mom to the floor. He came straight for me. "Shut your fucking mouth, boy." He said, before slamming me against the wall, with a vicious back hand to my face.

My mom screamed again. He stomped back to her and picked her up. He threw her violently onto the couch and tried to spread her legs apart. I couldn't understand what he was doing.

All of a sudden I was terrified. More terrified than I'd been three seconds before.

_I don't want my baby boy to see this. This man is a monster. He's going to rape me then kill me. If Edward stays he'll kill him too. Thank God Emmett isn't here. Edward has to run. He can't die. My baby can't die. God, please help me. Anybody, PLEASE, HELP ME!_

My Father's body lifted off my Mom, then slammed _hard_ into the ceiling. He stayed there for a while, just hanging. I was so mad! I couldn't believe what he'd just tried to do to Mom. It was like I had seen it. He had no respect. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to live.

He started screaming like he was in pain. I really hoped he was. He _should_ feel pain for what he did to her. He hit her. He cut her lip. He'd pushed her.

"What the hell…" I looked over and saw Emmett standing in the doorway, his head up, looking at my dad. I heard a scream and a loud thump. I turned back to see he'd finally fallen from the ceiling.

"He hit her," I told Em.

"Edward what happened to your face? Mom are you crying?"

We walked over to her. She tried to cradle us in her arms but there were dark red hand prints all over them. She cried even harder when she couldn't hold us. It was all my fault. If I hadn't wanted the stupid fucking piano, this wouldn't have happened.

"Edward! Esme!" I heard someone shout from the stairs. Carlisle came bounding through the door, the police right behind him. He grabbed me and hugged me tight, fussing over my swelling cheek. He set me down then checked Em to make sure he was okay.

"Esme," he said softly. My mom just kept sobbing. "It's going to be okay." He said, stroking her hair gently.

"He hit her," I told them. "He hit her, and then he tried to rape her."

"WHAT?" Carlisle bellowed. He made a move for my dad but the police man stopped him, telling him they'd take care of it.

After we'd been kicked out of the hospital that night because the three of us couldn't stay in Mom's room, we spent the night at Carlisle's house.

We've been there ever since.

I didn't know it at the time but that day I didn't just get a new piano, I got a new Father, too.

**~\*/~**

When I floated back into consciousness, it was night fall. Esme would be fucking pissed I hadn't come home yet. She'd sent me to the store to get her some damn sugar. Maybe if I could make it back to the car I'd call Em or Jazz and they could come and get me. I'd have to come up with a cover story. If I told Mom what happened, she'd be worried out of her mind.

I slowly tried to sit up. I actually made it to my feet and took two steps before I passed the fuck out again. Goddamn it! I needed help. Where's a fucking hiker when you need one, I thought. I grinded my teeth together cause that shit was becoming even more painful. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through my nose like pregnant women did when they were delivering babies. It was supposed to help with the pain or some shit.

It didn't fucking help.

There was no way I was getting out of this. Maybe I shouldn't have yanked the tree branch out of my side. I wouldn't have lost so much damn blood. I would've had the strength to make it to the fucking car. Hell, I could've flown home. I owed that fucker for this. I promised to drown his bitch ass if I made it out of there alive. While I was plotting various forms or torture, I blacked out again.

**~\*/~**

I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. That was fucking weird since I was sleeping in my bed. No one else was home. I knew Em went to some frat party but I wasn't in the mood for that shit. I'd gone to bed early, knowing I'd have to be up at the butt crack of dawn the next day. I felt another pain, this one in my back. All of a sudden I was surrounded with trees. It seemed like I was deep in the woods somewhere and I had no fucking clue how I got there.

_Rose!_

Who the fuck was Rose?

_God, he's going to kill her! I need to help her but I have no power left. What am I going do? I need to do something. Anything! I can't just leave her on the ground like that. I wish Renee was here. Rose came to save me and now she is in pain. That fucking bastard has my Rose. _

_No!_

I didn't know who she was, but I felt like I could see deep into her soul. She was pure and good, and she wanted to save her friend. I had to help her someway. But how? What do I do? I knew she was like me. I could feel it. I was too far away to really see anything but their shapes in the red moonlight. I stood at the edge of the forest, terrified.

The snake was coiling to strike. One instant I was watching as it reared its ugly head back, the next instant it was flying through the air. It fell back to the ground, _hard_. Then I was momentarily blinded.

A white light came flying through the forest, illuminating everything in its path. The two figures I had been watching before, were no longer figures. They were a startling green and red.

_Beautiful._

I watched as the white light reached red, and they floated rapidly to the green. I could feel the red girl getting stronger somehow. It was almost like she was being charged like a battery. It was amazing.

I could _feel_ her.

It wasn't enough though. She was so drained, what was being poured through her wasn't enough to fucking help her. Maybe I could give her mine, I thought suddenly. She needed help. Since I could feel the power pulsing through her, I concentrated on my heart. I thought about my music. I thought about Carlisle and Esme, Irina, Emmett and Jazz. I thought about when I played my first song on the piano. Then I exploded.

_What the fuck?_

Wave after wave of brilliant blue was pulsing out of me. I knew then how to help her. It was like instinct. There was a primal need to protect her. Red turned. Though I couldn't see her eyes, I couldn't see anything but red, I knew she was looking at me. In that instant, with every fucking thing I had, I flung my power out to her. I felt it the moment it flowed within her. I kept pouring, kept pushing until I was left with nothing. The light faded from me and I felt empty. I laid down on the forest floor, while a bolt of lightning flashed through the air.

**~\*/~**

My eyes flew open when I felt warm, soft fingers running through my hair. Where the fuck did she come from? All I could see was long, long black hair. And White. She was wearing a white dress, but I couldn't see her face. All I could think of was Lady Arwen from the Lord of the Rings movie.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"_I'm here to save you. Let me help,"_ she said in a soft voice. I didn't know where she came from. Maybe I was in another dream. Was she here to try and finish me off?

"_Don't worry,"_ she answered my unspoken question. _"I won't hurt you."_ She continued, as I felt warm skin grazing my cheek. Fuck that felt nice. It felt so good; I had to use the last of my damn strength to stop from exploding into royal blue. The trail of what I guessed was her hand left behind was all tingling and shit. So I turned my head 'cause I wanted to feel more. I breathed her in. She smelled like some kind of tropical fruit.

"_Heal this hurt, painful and strong, that he may go where he belongs. This man I free from Sorrow and pain, release his hurt let joy remain. I am fire and she is me, as I will so mote it be._"

What the fuck?

She was a witch?

I couldn't open my mouth to say anything though. Her charm started working immediately. I felt heat pooling at my side. That shit hurt, I won't deny it. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I was not about to scream like a pansy ass bitch in front of her. After a moment the pain subsided. I wanted to see her face. There was something nagging me. Something was familiar about her that I just couldn't place. Maybe if I saw her face, it would become clear.

I sat up slowly, grateful the pain was down to a dull throb. It would probably take a few days to heal completely since it was caused by dark magic. I was going to pay that motherfucker back tenfold before I destroyed him.

I thanked my savior and I fucking meant that shit. I would have probably died out there if it wasn't for her.

Because I couldn't help myself or didn't want to, I lifted my hand to where her face should be. It was too bright for me to see. As I placed my hand on her cheek, brilliant red erupted from her. In the moment before Her Aura reached her face it cleared and I caught an infinitesimal glimpse. I was stunned.

It was Red.

It was fucking Fire.

'_I am fire and she is me, as I will so mote it be', _she'd said.

Holy shit!

I'd been looking for her for the past three years, and tonight she finds me. I wanted to ask her what her name was, where she lived, who Air and Earth were, and if I could see her again but she started to fade.

She was leaving me!

Without thinking I leaned in. She didn't pull away so I went for it. By some miracle, I managed to press my lips to her silky soft ones. Electricity and undiluted pleasure flowed through my body. My breathing turned to gasps and groans. Thank God I was in the middle of nowhere cause my fucking balls tightened up and I jizzed, right in my goddamned pants. She'd disappeared, leaving me to ride out the orgasm alone. I was stunned. It felt like every molecule in my body had been replaced with pure ecstasy.

What the fuck just happened?

I sat there on the ground panting, trying to figure out what was going on. She gave me an orgasm with her fucking lips then left. Who the hell was this woman? I'd never experienced anything like that before. It was mind blowing. It was better than sex.

How the fuck was that even possible?

I had to find her. She'd been haunting me for three years then she showed up, healed me, gave me the best damn orgasm I'd ever had in my life, then just fucking left. What the hell? At least I knew she had to be close. She couldn't have projected from very far. I had to find her and thank her.

I got up and walked down the hill to my car. Once inside I grabbed my phone and called Em. He said he and Jazz would come and get me. There was no way I'd be able to drive now. Ten minutes later, they pulled up in Emmett's black hummer. They both got out and walked to my car. I pulled myself into the passenger side of my Volvo and Jazz took the driver's seat. I lowered my window so Em could lean in. I only wanted to tell this shit once.

"Dude what the fuck happened? Esme's pissed."

"I thought it had Irina." I stated.

"What?" Emmett roared.

"I was driving and… I don't know. Something caught my eye. I could've sworn I saw Irina standing back there. Someone had a fucking knife to her throat. I should have known better. She'd never let that shit happen.

"I parked then jumped out. As soon as I made it to the trees they fucking disappeared." I tried to put the damn seatbelt on but I couldn't really turn. Jazz leaned over and buckled it for me.

"Thanks," I said. "The sonofabitch came after me and stuck me with a fucking tree branch. Guys… I think I found her." I whispered the last part. I didn't have to say who. They knew who I was talking about.

"Red?" Jasper's eyes were wide as saucers.

"You found Fire?" Emmett couldn't believe it. They both knew how fucking obsessed I was.

"Yeah. Well actually… she found me. I don't know how. But she came and stopped the bleeding."

"How the hell did _she_ find _you_?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're connected somehow. Maybe she felt I was hurt. Shit, I don't know. It must've happened when I gave her my power. We're linked now. Jazz, she's close. She projected so she has to be close."

"So you can't project if you're far away?" Emmett asked.

"No. She has to be in town. I have no fucking power left or else I'd try to track her." Damn it if that fucker didn't screw me in more ways than one.

"Let's go." I said. I was fucking tired and wanted to get to bed.

Emmett walked back to his car and Jasper started the engine. Em pulled ahead of us and we followed him to the Thriftway. Jazz and I sat in silence. We waited for Em to come out with Esme's sugar, then we went home.

**~\*/~**

I didn't tell Mom or Dad what happened because they'd just be fucking worried. I made Em and Jazz promise they wouldn't tell either. Irina probably wouldn't have been let out of the house and she would've kicked my ass for it. Last thing I needed was to be cussed out by that viper.

God I loved my sister.

She didn't take any shit from anyone, and that included me.

"Dude, we're hitting up Twilight tonight. You up for it?" Em asked after he stuck his head through my door, the rest of his body in the hall. Fuck, I really didn't feel like partying. I was in a hell of a lot less pain today though. I'd cancelled all of my lessons for the rest of the week, and I didn't have class until Tuesday. I wasn't going to be a fucking good teacher handicapped.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked. I might as well let loose.

"That depends on the beauty queen," he rolled his eyes. "She's putting on makeup or some shit."

I laughed. "We're all riding together?"

"Might as well," he said.

I hauled myself out of my bed and walked to my closet. I hadn't gone out in a while. I didn't know what the hell people were wearing these days so I just threw on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I knew Sis wouldn't allow me to be seen in public with her if I didn't look right. She'd make me change before we left.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed one of the cookies Mom had cooling on the rack. She smacked me on the hand but I got it anyway. Normally I would've dodged the blow, but I was much slower since that fucker impaled me.

"Make sure one of you stays sober please." She said.

"Come on, Mom. You know we'd never drive under the influence." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Get your lips off my wife!" Carlisle exclaimed in mock seriousness as he entered the room.

"But she's _my _mom," I argued.

"Don't make me hurt you, boy. I'll take you out." He threatened.

"Esme, why do you put up with these fools, darlin'?" Jasper asked from the door way. "Run away with me, beautiful. I'll treat you way better than they ever could." My mom laughed.

"Now boys, there's enough of me to go around." She said, still smiling.

Jasper had moved in with us after his father died. His mother had passed years before so he had no one. I had asked my parents if we could keep him and they'd said yes. I thought it was as simple as that at the time. I didn't know they'd gone through months of paper work and spent a fuck load of money to adopt him. Carlisle was such an honorable man. Not only had he taken us out of a horrible situation, he'd also taken my friend when I asked.

There was no better than Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Emmett had apparently been eaves dropping on us, because that fucker came into the kitchen with a loaded weapon.

"Alright, nobody move." He said, pointing a Super Soaker Aquashock HydroBlitz at us.

"One step and I'm taking all of you out, see?" He said the last word in a nasally voice like that gangster. "The lady's mine, see?" Carlisle took a step towards Mom. "One more move and I'll blast ya, see?"

Carlisle moved, so Emmett soaked him then took off. I heard the front door slam before Dad could recover himself.

"I'm gonna kill that boy." Dad said.

"I'm leaving you all for my daughter." Mom laughed.

"Say it ain't so darlin'." Jazz said with one hand over his heart.

I collapsed in laughter along with my Father. I didn't laugh too long though 'cause that shit hurt. The daughter in question came down a few minutes later.

"Laurent is waiting for me. Can we go please?" She walked to Mom and kissed her cheek. She gave Dad a hug. "See you guys tomorrow." She looked me over once then sauntered out the door. I guessed I passed.

Jasper and I said good night to our parents and headed out. We all piled into the Hummer and Irina peeled out. She'd suckered Em into letting her drive. She had all three of us wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. When we found out Mom was pregnant, we'd all prayed it was a girl. There was enough fucking testosterone in the house. She'd gotten everything she wanted from the day she was born. Irina was our princess.

Now she had a fucking boyfriend.

I'd almost smashed Laurent's face in when I heard he was dating my sis. He was seven years older than her for fuck's sake. I hadn't liked that shit at all. She'd almost thrown me down the fucking stairs when she'd heard that I'd confronted him. She went on and on about how I didn't trust her. Then she'd hit below the belt. She'd brought out the fucking big guns.

She'd cried.

Irina knew I'd give her anything she fucking wanted if she let even _one _tear escape. She'd bawled like a damn baby, and I'd had no choice but to give her my blessing to get her to stop crying. The little witch had even made me apologize to Laurent.

She knew I hated that shit.

We pulled up in front of Twilight and Aro went to park the Hummer.

We never waited in line there. Thanks to Irina, we had connections.

I heard a shrill voice and groaned. What the fuck was she doing there?

"If you'd look at the goddamned list you'd see my name. Don't even fucking pretend like it matter's anyway. You let those three bitches in and they weren't even on the list."

"Laurent may be too much of a gentleman to tell you to shut the fuck up, so I'll be more than happy to do it for him. Back off, bitch." Irina seethed. She hated when anyone disrespected someone. Especially people she cared about.

"Say something man." Jasper urged.

I wasn't going to say shit.

If I asked Laurent to let her in, she'd just be hanging all over my dick all night. She'd think I was interested and I wasn't. I wouldn't touch that shit with a ten foot pole.

"Don't do it, Jazz." I said under my breath. But he ignored me. He walked over and asked Laurent if he would let her in.

"Thanks, Jasper. Hey, Edward." Leah smiled brightly.

Fuck.

"Hey." I muttered.

"You owe me." I said quietly when Jasper walked by. He just looked at me and shrugged. He was too fucking sensitive sometimes. I'd have left her ass out there.

When we got inside, the place was packed. I waited until Leah started up the stairs. I'd have to avoid her like the fucking plague. Once she was up, I pulled Em aside and told him to text me when she comes down. I'd play hide and seek all night if I had to. Em smirked. I knew he had my back.

I made my way through the crowd. By the time I'd made it to the bar on the opposite side of the entrance, six girls had asked me to dance. I didn't want to deal with that shit. Plus, I couldn't have danced if I wanted to. My side was still sore.

I got a beer. I only got a pint 'cause I couldn't fucking control myself if I had more than one. A few minutes later, I got a text.

Apparently, Leah had been thrown out. After all the effort she put to get in, she'd fucked it up within five minutes. I shook my head and started making my way to the VIP section. There were too many damn people in the main area. I sent another text to Em.

_**Is there anyone else up there?**_

Twenty seconds later, my Blackberry Curve vibrated

_**Not anymore.**_

Good, I thought. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and took off again. I rammed right into a fucking woman and spilled my beer all over her shirt and mine. She managed to collide in the same exact spot I'd been impaled.

I think I saw stars.

"OW! Sonofabitch!"

"Goddammit!" she yelled the same time I did.

"Watch where you're fucking going, asshole," said a tiny voice. If I wasn't so mad it would've been funny as hell. But now, my side was throbbing like a bitch in heat and I didn't find that shit amusing at all.

"Calm the fuck down," I said, my temper getting the best of me. I hadn't even taken a damn sip yet. "Maybe you should watch where you're fucking going too."

I could almost feel the anger vibrating off them. When I finally picked my head up, I was being given death glares by three women. And holy fuck, were they all hot. Of course I had to run into the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen _after _Red ruined me for everyone else. Anyone who could give an orgasm with their fucking lips alone was worth my devotion and fidelity.

The beauty I'd spilled my beer on eyes snapped up. I almost took a step back with the intensity of her emerald glare. Green. Her eyes were impossibly green. I'm sure if looks could really kill I would've been fucking dead by then. Her eyes were boring holes into mine. I was sure she wanted to smack the shit out of me. I knew her friend did.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down you jerk-" Was she serious? She wasn't even the one dripping in beer.

"Both of you, shut up!"

Fuck.

I hadn't noticed how sexy her voice was. Before I could think of where I'd heard it before, she angrily pushed past me and disappeared into the ladies room. I stared after her with my eyebrows furrowed. Her friends pushed past me too, the tiny one muttering "Asshole" as she past. I shook my head and set the now empty glass on a table.

I gingerly made my way to the VIP section.

"Dude, you totally missed it." Emmett informed me, as soon as I sat down.

"Hey, Marcus, can I get a glass of water?" I had very little energy left, but I could feel something bubbling inside me after that little confrontation downstairs. I needed to keep a clear head.

"Right away, Edward."

"You should've seen it, Bro. We come up here and this fucking hot girl is lying here," Emmett caressed the bar top reverently. "Then this blond girl starts pulling her shirt down. I'm like holy fuck she's about to show her tit!"

I had no idea what the hell Emmett was talking about.

"Then she licks her. She fucking _licks _her and does a belly shot." Emmett dropped his voice to a whisper. "Then they _kissed_."

"I don't know. I think that little one was kind of cute." Jasper said.

I groaned.

Marcus placed my water in front of me. I knew instantly that they were talking about the three women that had wanted to castrate me downstairs. Could this night get any fucking worse? If they were there before, that meant they'd be coming back.

"Yeah she was a little fire cracker. Did you see the way she tried to climb on that blond when they were dancing?"

"Oh yeah, I saw that shit." Jasper said. "I hope they come back up here so I can convince her to let me ride her like her friend was. Fuck that was hot."

I groaned at the visual images that were being projected into my brain. I could see the one I had run into, ramming her hips into the little one. The blond that hadn't spoken to me was behind the curly haired girl.

Woman.

Fuck.

She had her hand under her shirt and my dick went rigid immediately. I preferred to think she was fondling her breasts under there. I needed to find Red and convince her to kiss me. I needed some fucking release.

"Can you get me another Amaretto sour, babe?" My dick twitched.

Goddammit.

She was back.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see her make her way through the beds. Her whole fucking back was exposed revealing all her creamy pale flesh. I had the most irrational urge to run my tongue along her spine.

God help me.

My brothers were trying to think of clever ways to approach the two women. Even though they were on the other side of the bar, I could still feel the hostility rolling off them. I probably shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was still mad as piss from the day before. Esme would've been fucking disappointed in me if she knew I'd spoken like that to a woman. Irina would've made me apologize. I was so fucking glad she wasn't there.

I felt someone push me and looked to the side out of the corner of me eye. The girl… woman I'd run into was sitting next to me. What the fuck? Why'd she push me? Payback? I sighed. I probably deserved that shit.

"Excuse me?" My hard on had been starting to dissipate, but that fucker stood ten-hut at the sound of her voice.

I turned to look at her. She apologized, saying it was her fault. I just fucking stared at her cause I should've done that shit. I should've manned up and said sorry to her. She turned a lovely shade of pink and told me her sister was just being protective. I still couldn't think of anything to say. She fucking mesmerized me. I was staring into her intense jade eyes and could feel the hostility rising once again.

_Dude fucking say something_, I could feel Jasper thinking towards me.

What the hell would I say?

She hopped down from the stool and I couldn't help myself. I looked at her chest. Her tits had jiggled in her shirt when she landed. _Her_ _very_ _dry_ _shirt_. She couldn't have been down there for more than ten minutes. How the fuck had she dried off? I lowered my eyes to her pants and they were dry too.

What the hell?

Emmett being Emmett conned her into letting them meet her sisters after insulting me. I found out a key piece of information about her.

Bella.

Her name was Bella. She _was_ fucking beautiful, so the name fit. Jazz asked me if I was going to meet them but I passed. My dick was still throbbing, and if I got up she was sure to see that shit. Jasper thought I was in pain so he was about to ask me if I needed a Vicodin. They all left me sitting there, fucking stewing.

How the hell had she gotten her clothes dried so fast? Even if she'd gotten them dry, how had the beer not stained her pants? That shit was a stout. There should've been a big brown mark. Maybe she was one of those women that always had a change of clothes in case of disasters. I was thinking how vain that would make her when I felt someone push me again.

What the fuck?

It felt like power. There was no one next to me. Marcus couldn't have done that shit. I turned around to see what was going on just as the tiny one was letting go of Jaspers hand. Nothing was happening as far as I could tell. A minute later, Bella and Jazz came back to the bar and ordered a whole bunch of drinks.

Jasper complimented her on her dancing skills and I felt heat radiate from her. Fuck. Was she attracted to him? It really shouldn't have mattered to me, but it did. I turned and her entire back was flushed. She started gathering a few drinks in her hand so I asked Jazz if he needed help. My dick had finally calmed the hell down so I wanted to get closer to her. I had a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away.

There was something. There was just something about her and I couldn't place what that shit was. It was like she was a broadcaster. A fucking strong one at that. I wasn't at full power, so I shouldn't have been able to feel so much from her. We walked back to their group and Jazz introduced me.

I apologized for the incident since I should've done that right away. After the last experience I'd had with a woman I kept my fucking hands to myself. The last thing I needed was to bust a nut in the middle of a club for no reason. I knew that shit wouldn't happen, but I was careful anyway.

I took a seat and just listened to them talk. I was pretty sure something was going on. I felt like I was being tugged like a fucking puppet. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to sit next to her. I wanted to feel her.

I wanted her.

My treacherous brothers left me there with her. She said she used the dryer in the bathroom to dry her clothes but I wasn't buying that shit. She was fucking lying to me. I didn't know what I was so mad about. It's not like I knew the girl.

I took advantage and apologized again. She asked me what I did for a living and I told her I taught piano. I found out she actually likes classical music. It still pissed me off that I had to cancel lessons because of that bastard. Bella was a fucking architect and damn it if that wasn't about the hottest fucking thing ever. She told me she built everything. I desperately wanted to see her in nothing but a hard hat.

My dick twitched again

She lifted her arms and started pulling stuff out of her hair. That was the moment my life changed forever. Her jet black curls fell around her shoulders to the fucking bed and I lost my breath.

It was _her_.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her I'd been looking for her for the past three years. I wanted to fucking hug her and celebrate with her. Celebrate the fact that I'd finally found her. I wanted to thank her for saving my life because if it wasn't for her, I'd still be lying out there in trees probably fucking dead by then. But then I got a sinking feeling. My whole world crashed around me. She hadn't said anything. Surely she would've said _something_.

She hadn't recognized me.

Fuck.

What if it wasn't her? Maybe she just looked like her. But if she _was_ Red, if she was Fire that would explain the bursts of power and energy I'd been feeling all night. I had to find out. I couldn't just ask her though. What would I fucking say?

_Hey, Bella. Are you a witch?_

She'd probably smack me with her fucking shoe if that wasn't the case. I had to do something. Maybe if I threw some power at her? But then if it was her and she felt it, would she act to defend herself? It wouldn't be good if she fucking blew me up before I could explain. Fuck I had to _do_ something.

_I could just look,_ I realized.

There would be no harm in looking. Then I could make sure it was her before I said something to freak her out. I looked down into my glass of water and concentrated. I'd be left fucking drained again after this but I didn't care. If I looked and I found out it was Red it would be worth it.

I watched as the water in my hand began to transform. Images started flowing from one into the other. Memories. They were her memories.

It _was_ Red.

_**Stay the fuck out of my head!**_

I jumped and almost spilled my fucking water. It was like she had said that shit out loud. I didn't stop though. I kept on looking. It was fucking wrong of me and I knew it, but I couldn't stop. She had a beautiful mind. She was blocking me and I wanted her to open up. I wanted to share everything.

"Goddammit! Stop!" that, she did yell out loud.

She turned to me and she was fucking furious. I immediately knew I'd fucked up. Her anger turned to chagrin when she saw me and I pulled back instantly. She started shaking and was gasping for breath. She had to be a fucking powerful witch if she felt that shit. I thought it would go unnoticed.

I asked her if she was okay like the fucking douche that I am. I knew she wasn't fucking okay. I'd done that to her. I wanted to apologize to her and tell her everything right then and there. I was just about to open my mouth and do so when she said she was leaving. I fucking panicked, not wanting her to disappear again. I offered to walk her out, that way I'd at least know what kind of car she drove. Maybe I'd do some stalker like shit and have Charlie look up her plate number for me. He owed me a fucking huge favor for that shit I did for him.

Then it clicked.

_Bella._

Charlie's daughter was named Bella.

Fuck.

He didn't tell me his damn daughter was a witch, too.

She damn near sprinted out of the VIP section. Her friends came back and talked to my brother for a minute. The exchanged phone numbers and invited the guys over the next day. Turns out they were all staying with Bella. Emmett said he had practice, so they decided they'd make a date for another time. Emmett and Jasper came and sat where she'd just been.

_Red._

"It was her." I whispered.

"Who?" Jazz asked.

If Bella was Fire, who were Earth and Air?

She'd introduced Rosalie and Alice as her sisters. Fuck me, were they Air and Earth? Was that why I had been able to feel the temper rolling off of them all night. It was so overwhelming. I'd been searching for so long and they'd just showed up. Jasper cleared his throat.

"It was _who_?" he repeated.

"Bella," I breathed. "She's fire."

**~\*/~**

The previous night, I'd looked for Rosalie and Alice too like the prick that I was. I'd been shut out almost immediately though, so I guessed Red had put them on alert.

I was fucking stunned.

I couldn't believe I had found her after all this time. I'd felt like I was betraying _Red_ when I found _Bella_ attractive. I thought my dick was losing its fucking mind. Turned out he had been faithful. Jasper and Emmett were thrilled after I told them about Alice and Rosalie and the probability that they were the other Elements. We'd all left after that no longer in the mood for partying.

Irina hadn't come home with us and she still wasn't there. I was not too happy about that. I promised her I would give her space and I told her I trusted her. I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything. I knew Carlisle and Esme approved of the relationship so I shut the fuck up whenever she spent the night at Laurent's.

She could've called us though.

I went to the kitchen and snagged another one of Mom's cookies, thankful she wasn't around to smack me again. I started thinking about Bella, _of course_. I wondered if Charlie would introduce me to her if I asked him. I'd have to be stealthy about that shit though. I had an even bigger problem. How was I going to tell her about myself? She was probably pissed the fuck off about the look, judging by her reaction. Couldn't really blame her though. I couldn't believe how powerful she was. She was succeeding in blocking me before I even pulled away, and that was fucking scary. I was standing in the kitchen thinking about if Bella would be able to kick my ass in a fight when I felt it.

They were calling me.

Everything in me, my every thought turned to her, to them in that moment. Air, Earth, and Fire were calling me.

Water.

I had to get to them. _Now_.

Everything else seemed insignificant. The only thing that was important was getting to them. I found myself walking out of the kitchen, without giving my body permission to do so. I was trying to go outside. I wanted to fly to them. I tried to fight against it because that was one conversation I was not looking forward to.

Had they figured out who I was?

It seemed like they'd known each other for a while and they'd never called to me before. What changed? They must have figured out I was the one doing the looking. I couldn't show up where ever they were uninvited, if they didn't know it was me. But I _had_ to go. I could try to hold it off but I'd go to them eventually.

I was outside now, my car only a few feet away. I tried to turn and go back into the house. The opposite wants were conflicting. It was imperative that I get to them, but I wanted time to prepare.

Emmett walked out of the house, about to leave for practice. I had a light bulb moment.

"Em, do you think you can have Felix head up the team today?" I asked him. I prayed to God he'd say yes because this was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't make me look like a total douche today. It would make me look worse in the long run, but at least I'd have time to compose myself and think of something to say to them by then.

"I don't know, bro, we got a game next weekend." He said.

"Please, Em, I need your help!"

"Alright, dude. What's going on?"

"Where's Jazz? He has to be in on this too."

I was at my car door my now. My finger was itching to push the button and unlock it.

"He's still sleeping, I think." Em said.

I acknowledged I was going to see them. Maybe if I decided to go, I wouldn't feel the pull anymore. Once I said in my mind I was going, the tugging receded immediately. I hauled ass upstairs and dragged Jasper out bed. I told them about what happened with the call and they informed me they had Bella's address. I should've fucking known that since the girls had invited them over. Emmett got changed while Japer showered and I started pacing the damn room.

I couldn't come up with anything in the form of an explanation for my behavior. I knew they were gonna be pissed, especially the little one.

Alice.

She fucking loathed me and she had reason to. I'd concentrate on knocking down Bella's walls first, since she was the one I had the connection with. If she was hostile, I'd thank her for saving my life. If she still wanted nothing to do with me, I'd have to remind her that we're on the same fucking team. That sonofabitch was still out there and his attacks were becoming more frequent. Then it fucking hit me.

He had to have gone after them too.

I was suddenly livid. If that fucker had tried to harm one hair on their heads, I would have to fucking annihilate him. Now that there were five of us, that bastard didn't stand a chance. If the others were even half as powerful as Bella, I had myself a fucking army.

Jazz took about as much time to get ready as Irina would for a date. I could feel he wanted to impress Alice. I couldn't believe they were so comfortable with the girls being witches. I guessed after growing up with my ass, shit didn't faze them. Forty five minutes later, we pulled up in front of a little stone cottage. I backed up and parked one house down. I wanted to walk up and get a feel for the place.

We all got out and started up the little stone path. About half way to the house I could feel it. There was a circle of protection. I was thrilled they were taking steps to protect themselves. If I had been stronger, I would have added another layer just for good measure. As we got closer, I heard what I thought was drilling at first. I told my brothers to wait and went to check it out.

It was a fucking saw.

When I'd walked up and seen the garage door open, I realized the noise was coming from there. She was standing behind the table, looking sexy as fuck, while she cut wood into tiny pieces. She had a checkered flannel shirt on but I couldn't see what she was wearing under. I could make out what I thought were Timberland boots under the table, but that was it. She had a look of intense concentration on her face.

I walked back to the guys and told them what I'd seen. Of course they wanted to see that shit too.

"Don't make a fucking sound. If you scare her and she throws fire at your ass, I won't be able to stop her."

"Give her some credit man. She didn't fuck you up last night; I doubt she'd do it now."

"I mean it Em. Or I'll fuck _you_ up when I get my strength back."

We walked up and just watched her. It was an unbelievably sensual sight. Her movements were mesmerizing. They way she skillfully and slowly turned the wood. The way her hands would come dangerously close to the saw, and just when I'd be about to break my own damn rule, she'd retreat.

She had that shit under control.

We just stood there like peeping fucking toms, ogling her. Finally, she turned the saw off and looked up. I tried to open myself up and get a read on what she felt when she saw us, but I couldn't get shit. She was right in from of me but it felt like she was behind a brick wall. I was fucking proud of her. I'd freaked her out pretty bad last night. They must have taken precautions and sealed themselves off. I was dealing with experienced witches. These were no fledglings.

"That was fucking hot," Jasper said. I wanted to fucking punch him.

She stepped out from behind the table and I nearly passed out with lust.

My eyes zeroed in on the most exquisite pair of legs I'd ever seen.

Fuck.

Red would be the death of me.

I almost wanted to gouge my brothers' eyes out because I knew they were being treated to the same sight I was. Then she fucking killed me.

She turned around. The woman was maddening. Of course Jasper and Emmett were staring at her ass. I'd deal with those fuckers later.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in a sultry voice. I wondered if she was doing that shit on purpose.

None of us answered instead, they got into a whole conversation about her builds. I was pretty fucking impressed. There was so much detail in every model on her shelves. I really wanted to look inside of one, see if there were actual rooms in there or if they were just shells.

I agreed quickly when she asked if we wanted to come in. She gave me a leveled look. Fuck. I'd really pissed her off. None of those fuckers helped me out so I had to tell her the truth when she'd asked how long we'd been there. I wasn't going to lie to her if I could help it. I really didn't want to either. I figured I'd be in enough trouble when I told her who I was. Jasper ratted me out and I tried to kick him. She was amused by the display and motioned for us to come inside.

The interior was protected too. She'd offered us beers which pissed me off. I immediately thought they were for her boyfriend or some shit. She drank Amaretto the previous night so I knew the beer wasn't for her. I was fucking jealous of someone I'd never met who might not even exist.

What the fuck was happening to me?

I kept my mouth shut as she led us to the living room. If I didn't speak then I wouldn't have the need to lie. She went upstairs to get her sisters and I spoke quickly to my brothers.

"The house is protected. I think that fucker came after them."

"Dude, you're gonna have to do something about him." Emmett said.

"I know. I'm going to ask them about it after they know about me. I'll see if we can work together."

I spied a box on the floor next to Emmett. Being the nosy fuck that I am, I was about to lean over and open it when I heard footsteps. Bella came in and grabbed the box, asking us if we wanted more beer. She was clutching that shit as if her life depended on it. I really wanted to know what the hell was inside it then. I almost had a heart attack when Em called her Bellie.

Jasper had the same reaction when she got his ass back and called him Emmy. My mom used to call him her Emmy bear.

Jasper was having a coughing fit after he choked on his beer. She walked passed me to pound him on the back and I retreated as far into the couch as I could. I had an overwhelming urge to pick her up caveman style and take her to her bedroom. I needed to keep my mitts to myself. I remembered what happened the last time she'd touched me and that had just been a projection. What the hell would happen if I touched the real thing?

She glared at me when she picked up her box again, then smiled at Emmett.

Fuck.

She hated me but loved my brothers. It wasn't fucking fair. She sailed out of the living room while her sisters came in. They both looked at me like I was fucking stupid.

It was going to be a long day.

**~\*/~**

Because I couldn't take Alice's death glares anymore, after twenty minutes I pretended to get a text from Dad asking me to do something. Jasper seemed oblivious to the hostility exuding from her so I excused myself and let the foursome have fun. I knew my brothers were already fucking smitten. I couldn't blame them, really. Who in their right minds wouldn't have fallen for those three magnificent specimens of the female nature?

I walked down the path slowly, as to not draw attention to myself. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't give a shit at that point. I was going to spy on her again. I put my phone on vibrate and sat on the grass where I would be able to see her, but she couldn't see me. She was so intense when she worked.

Her eyebrows arched whenever she was about to slide a new piece into place. One started giving her trouble so she beat that fucker into submission. She smirked after it was in place claiming 'I'm the boss here bitch'. My dick got hard as an iron rod after that shit. It was going to be hard keeping my damn hands to myself. All I wanted to do was touch her. Not in a sexual way either, although my raging hard on would certainly contradict that statement.

I wanted to touch her hair. She had that shit piled on top of her head and I didn't like it at all. I liked it when it was flowing down to her ass. And a fine ass it was. I wanted to trace the line of the plump bottom lip that she had sucked into her mouth. I wanted to trace the angles of her face. I wanted to hold her hand. I wanted to fucking hug her.

My phone vibrated and pulled me out of my trance.

_**Dude, where the fuck are you? Making the girls Lasagna and Jasper's gonna fuck up the pasta.**_

Emmett was making Esme's Lasagna?

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. The longer we stayed the bigger the chance that I would fuck up. I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting out there on her grass. The fucking sun was almost completely gone. I walked back to the door and knocked.

Of course, Alice opened.

She saw it was me and simply walked away. I shook my head. I'd have to make up my dickheadedness to her somehow. I wouldn't easily be forgiven. Bella was right when she'd said her sister was protective. I abruptly found myself wondering if they were blood sisters as well. They looked nothing a like so I didn't think that was the case.

I closed the door behind me and followed the sound of their voices into the kitchen. I said a muffled hello to everyone and took a seat. Jasper was pouring flour onto a counter and Em was manning the stove. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw those fuckers in pink, cupcake aprons.

"Edward," I turned to Rosalie, stunned that she was actually addressing me. "She's been in there for almost three hours. Can you please go tell Bella it's time to take a break?"

"Sure," I agreed quickly. Maybe there was hope for me. I'd work on breaking down her walls first, then I'd work on Alice. I knew there was no way Bella would accept me if her sisters didn't approve.

"Um, you might not want to do that." Rose said, as I headed to the garage from the kitchen.

"Go around front," Alice said.

I shook my head and turned to go out the front door. I walked outside wondering why I couldn't have just walked the ten feet to the garage from inside. Then I thought maybe she didn't like being caught by surprise, which made me right when I'd told those fuckers not to disturb her. The garage was empty though and I had a momentary panic attack.

Where the fuck was she?

I headed to the little shack I'd seen by the garage earlier and she wasn't there. Maybe she was already inside, I thought. So I entered through the garage calling out her name. I was telling her Rose wanted her to take a break but couldn't get all the words out. She was standing there, staring at me with that dear in the headlights look. That's not why the words got stuck in my throat though. I lost my fucking breath because I was looking at the most luscious, perky pair of breasts I'd ever seen. Her nipples were a delicious dusty rose color and they immediately pebbled up when I just stared at them. I should have been a fucking gentleman and looked away, but come on.

Seriously?

They were just there so I looked. She was the North Pole and my dick was a fucking compass needle 'cause that fucker was pointing straight at her. Thank God she got a clue and buttoned her shirt up just when I was about to launch myself at her. She flew out of there so fucking fast it looked like she disappeared. I still felt that magnetic pull and I wanted to follow her upstairs.

I'd fucking follow her anywhere.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down in a daze. That was seriously the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Jazz and Em were going back and forth about the pasta which I normally would have made. But since I was fucking handicapped at that moment, I couldn't do shit so Em didn't ask me. I knew I looked like a douche to the girls for not offering to help, but there was no way I'd be able to knead the dough.

Alice disappeared after a while and came back towing a blushing Bella. They took Rose and headed off to the garage.

"What the hell Em?" I said as soon as they were gone. "I'm hanging on by a thread here. I can't stay here anymore!"

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked.

"There's just something about her that's pulling me to her. I don't think she feels it. I don't want to freak her out by trying to hump her leg or some shit, 'cause that's what's about to happen."

"Dude, I thought you mastered the art of self control?"

"All that shit's out the fucking window when she's around, man."

"Sorry, bro. I told them we'd stay for dinner. You're gonna have to hold on for a little while longer."

I groaned. I needed to get home and whack off or some shit. Being in such close proximity to her and not being able to touch her was becoming painful. And if I did touch her, I'd fucking cream my pants again. I didn't stand a chance. The only solution was to get the hell out of there.

"Em, Bella finished the house. Do you still want to see it?"

"Sure, Rose. We all do."

That fucker.

I had no choice but to haul my ass up and get closer to her. More suffering for me. I didn't want to bring any more attention to myself. So while my brothers were being pansy ass bitches I just said it looked nice.

It was fucking incredible work really. There were so many little details. She even had the freaking porch done. It looked like it had real windows that opened and closed too. She was really good at what she did. I desperately wanted to see her at work on a real site.

Emmett somehow got himself an invite to her house again the next day and committed me and Jasper as well. I didn't know whether I wanted to run him over with the hummer or hug him.

When we got back to the kitchen, I took a seat hoping that she wouldn't sit next to me. I really wanted her to, and that was a bad idea all around. Alice went back to giving me the evil eye but it didn't annoy me anymore. She reminded me of Irina when she did that.

It was kind of cute.

I felt a surge of energy flow through me and I looked at Bella, incredulous. She'd just thrown power at me? I absorbed it quickly, not wanting it to go to waste. It was probably meant for Alice since she was closest to me. Bella both shocked me and turned me on when she stuck her tongue out at me. What the fuck was that for? She probably fucking hated me. I knew I deserved that shit.

Damn.

I didn't want her to hate me. It would make working together that much harder if she did. We had to be a team. If we were gonna get that fucker, she'd have to get over it and quickly. I hadn't allowed myself to think of the possibility that they might not _want _my help. It didn't matter really because I needed theirs. I could think of no other solution. That was the most sensible. We would have to work as a team.

When it started getting physically painful to be around her, I declared it was time for us to leave. Em looked like he wanted to punch me but I couldn't take it anymore. I would have left already if I wasn't their ride. The next day those fuckers were taking their own cars.

I couldn't believe my ears when my brothers agreed to meet the girls later on that night. It was like they hadn't listened to a goddamned word I said. They'd have to go alone. I couldn't subject myself to her presence anymore. At least I knew they'd be safe with the three off them. I was taking my ass home and I was staying there.

**~\*/~**

As soon as I got inside the house, I went to check on Irina. I dialed her number when she wasn't in her room. She had just had dinner with Laurent and would be home in twenty minutes, she told me. So I had the house to myself at the moment. I took a quick shower, threw on a pair of shorts and a wife beater.

Bella.

My thoughts turned to Bella and how much I wished I could have gone to Eclipse. I wanted to be able to sit with her casually and talk. I wanted to be able to focus on getting to know her. I wanted to be able to be next to her without having to concentrate on not jumping her. That shit was going to get old really fast. Maybe if I was honest with her we could find a solution. Maybe she would know why I'd reacted to her the way I did. The next day would be pivotal. I was going to be around her a lot, so we'd have to find a way to coexist. Most of all, I wanted to be able to touch her.

I became restless so I went down to my piano. I actually had two in the house. The baby grand, my parents had gotten me for graduation, and the one Carlisle had gifted to me when I was eight years old. As much as I loved my baby grand, it was the old abused wooden piano that held a special place in my heart. It was the beginning of a new life for us.

I sat there and just played for a while. I played Esme's song, Cannon in D major was always one of my favorites, and I started playing around with a new melody. Carlisle and Esme came home as I was playing the first notes. They were whispering like school children and giggling. It always warmed my heart whenever I looked at my mom and saw her so happy. After bidding me goodnight they went up to bed. I ceased my playing because I didn't want to be a rude fucker and keep them up.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As I stood there, I realized it was very quiet.

Too quiet.

I didn't know why, but I felt a sudden bout of nausea. Then it hit me. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nine thirty.

Where the fuck was Irina?

**~\*/~**

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Myr xxx**_


End file.
